I want to be hero
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: /Alice nine./ Shou va mal...très mal. Au point de s'isoler du reste du groupe sans s'expliquer. Hiroto, lui, se fait harceler par leur manager. Mais quand les roses fanent, existe t il un moyen pour leur redonner leur éclat d'antan? Shou/Saga Hiroto/Tora
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **I want to be hero

**Auteur: **Alice

**Genre: **Je n'en sais fichtrement rien… Romance?

**Pairing: **Idem… surement un ShouxSaga…

**PARTIE I**

**Le temps où les roses fanent**

**Chapitre 1**

**J'ai assez trompé mon monde…**

Nan mais c'est vrai… que pourrai-t-il y avoir de pire que le fait de ne plus avoir une seule corde dans ce fichu studio…?

On ne peut plus répéter? C'est vrai Nao… et?

On a un concert dans 3jours alors ça tombe mal…? Oui, c'est également une certitude. Et alors…?

Et en plus Hiroto est pas loin de la grippe? Han oui… possible. Il a une sale mine.

Mais bon voilà, rien de tout ça n'est réellement dramatique, si…?

Tora vient juste de péter la dernière corde dispos donc on ne peut plus répéter; Hiroto est complètement naze avec le nez pris et on a un live dans 3 jours.

Nan mais sérieusement, tout va bien. Hein, Nao, tout va bien!

C'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous ne savait plus jouer de son instrument ou si je n'avais plus de voix. Hein, après tout, c'est pas comme si on arrivait plus à composer ensemble et que je n'arrivais plus à écrire…

En ce sens, la situation pourrait être pire.

C'est bien pour cela qu'elle l'est… Et vous êtes tous au bord de la crise de nerf sans même savoir ce détail supplémentaire. Comment pourrai-je vous l'avouer alors que vous n'avez rien vu pendant tout ce temps…? Comment pourrai-je vous regarder dans les yeux en vous disant que…

La situation est réellement dramatique.

Voyant le groupe abattu et réellement fatigué nerveusement avant même que la tournée ne commence, Tora s'excuse une dernière fois de devoir interrompre la répétition. Mais après tout, peut-être est-ce une bonne opportunité pour tout le monde. Comme ça Hiroto pourra se soigner tandis que les autres se reposeront… Notre leader nous laisse alors à nos occupations pour l'après-midi à venir tandis que je soupire une énième fois.

Alors qu'ils rangent tous leur matériel, j'attrape quelques paroles que j'aimerai retravailler… Ou du moins, je fais comme si. Et puis après avoir jeté ma veste sur mes épaules, je sors du local en les plantant littéralement.

Je crois que je leur en veux.

Je ne supporte pas qu'ils m'abandonnent de la sorte…

Je ne supporte plus les après-midi de repos où je tente tant bien que mal de pondre 3 vers.

Mais ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est d'être tout seul.

J'entends des pas précipité derrière moi. Avant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur, je me retourne vivement et commence à lui adresser quelques mots bien sentis:

«Nao, ça n'est pas parce que tu es le lead que tu peux nous… Saga? »

J'étais persuadé que Noa m'aurait retenu pour discuter. Juste pour mettre les choses au clair, et surtout comprendre mes dernières sautes d'humeur. Pourtant, ça n'est pas lui que j'ai en face de moi, mais notre bassiste. Je ne peux contenir ma surprise.

« Désolée de te décevoir chéri, mais ce n'est que moi. Je pensais que tu aurais apprécié que je t'invite à la maison décompresser un peu mais… il faut croire que je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais. »

Le visage de Saga se ferme tandis qu'il fait demi-tour pour récupérer sa basse. Je reste planté là, perdu entre ma colère contre notre leader et la surprise de cette invitation surprenante.

Depuis quand Saga s'intéresse-t-il à ce que je fais de mes après-midi de repos? D'habitude, il se retrouve avec Nao ou les deux guitaristes pour retoucher une partition. Ou alors ils sortent dans le bar du coin… Généralement, ils me disent qu'ils n'ont pas osé me déranger, qu'ils pensaient que j'écrivais….

Quand comprendront-ils que…?

Tora sort du local en riant avec Hiroto, leurs guitares sur l'épaule. Nao n'est pas loin, prenant par à la conversation. Les yeux ébènes de notre leader se pose sur les miens avec de lourds reproches mais je n'y fais pas attention. Que sait-il de ce que je suis entrain de traverser? Que connaît-il de moi, dans le fond….?

Saga apparaît peu après et s'approche petit à petit de moi. Pour aller rejoindre l'autre partie du groupe, il doit bien passer devant moi, de toute manière. Mais… va-t-il s'arrêter?

« Saga, tu viens? On a prévu d'aller au restau du coin… Tora a pas envie de nous faire à grailler. Quel flemmard! »

Le bassiste leur répond par un signe positif de la tête tandis qu'il me dépasse sans un regard. Suis-je autant incompris? Suis-je autant… vide, pour eux? Un être qui ne sait que péter un câble? Je me retourne vivement pour l'attraper par le bras.

«Attends… »

Je vois ses cheveux glisser sur son front tandis qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi… Avec insistance, il attend que je lui dise ce pourquoi je l'ai arrêté. Mais il ne me facilite pas les choses; son expression reste fermée.

«- Saga… il faut que je te parle.

- Alors dépêche-toi, les autres m'attendent.

- Je…veux passer l'après-midi avec toi. »

Je l'entends soupirer de lassitude face à mon changement de décision. Comme si je n'étais qu'un gamin que l'on doit assister… C'est d'ailleurs dans ce moment précis que je m'aperçois d'une chose étrange: je serre entre mes doigts son pull, m'accrochant à sa présence. Il relève la tête vers le reste du groupe pour décommander son programme.

« Désolé les gars, j'ai quelque chose à régler cette après-midi, mais peut-être demain…? »

Les autres s'éloignent rapidement, ne souhaitant pas en connaître davantage. Pourtant je suis persuadé d'avoir vu Tora froncer des sourcils. Je crois qu'il ne me supporte plus. Je crois qu'Alice Nine ne me supporte plus tout court.

Saga me tourne le dos pour poser au sol sa basse puis se retourne vers moi. Là, au milieu du couloir menant à notre salle de répétition dans l'immeuble de la PSC, il apporte ses mains jusqu'à mon visage. Il me caresse la joue avant de prendre mon visage entre ses doigts.

«- Qu'y-a-t-il Shou, pour que je ne te vois plus sourire.

- Je n'écris plus depuis plus de 6mois. »

Il ne scille pas face à ma révélation. J'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient fait un scandale et qu'ils m'auraient viré pour prendre un chanteur à la hauteur. Mais Saga ne semble pas surpris.

«- Alors d'où viennent les paroles du dernier album?

- Je les ai écrites il y a longtemps, j'ai juste retouché quelques mots pour que ça colle mieux avec… mais… Saga, ne comprends-tu pas? Je ne suis plus à la hauteur d'être avec les Alice Nine. »

Je le vois froncer des sourcils à ma dernière phrase. Ca ne lui plait pas. Je le savais, il va avertir les autres et… je me ferai remplacer. Ainsi va la vie, n'est-ce pas? Quand on a un pion dans son jeu d'échiquier, on s'en sert jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus à la hauteur… Et puis on le remplace par une pièce maîtresse, celle qui nous permet de gagner.

«- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça. Bien sur que tu es à la hauteur Shou!

- Non, je n'écris plus. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire….? Ca veut dire que l'album post-tournée sera vide… Il y aura vos compos, pour sur, mais… je vais chanter quoi?

- La tournée va durer près de 3mois! Tu as bien le temps de trouver l'inspiration d'ici là!

- Ca va faire exactement 7mois et 2 semaines que je ne la trouve plus. Et pourtant Dieu sait que je la cherche! »

Je commence littéralement à lui crier dessus; mes nerfs ne tiennent pas le choc face à mon propre jugement. Je suis trop dur avec moi-même, je le sais bien. Mais… dans notre situation, Alice Nine se doit de rebondir à toutes occasions. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Je ne peux pas.

Saga garde son calme face à mon hystérie qui commence à pointer son nez. Je l'en remercie grandement car son regard protecteur m'aide à me calmer. Je reprends ma respiration pour pouvoir reprendre d'un ton plus doux.

« - Écoute Saga… C'est pas vraiment le moment de prendre une pause vis à vis des compos.

Le publique est là, il nous réclame alors on doit composer, sortir DVD, single et album. Encore et toujours plus. Tout ça pour te dire que j'y ai réfléchis et plus ça va et plus je me dis que je suis un boulet pour vous. J'vous empêche d'avancer comme vous le devriez.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça une deuxième fois Shou.

- Mais pourtant je le pense!

- Et bien je ne partage pas ton cas! Viens, on va pas rester là, les gazettos sont de répétitions aussi et on risque de les gêner. »

J'ouvre la bouche dans un instant d'hésitation puis je la referme, ne sachant que répondre. Pourquoi ne me rejette-t-il pas? Je ne comprends pas… Il est à un moment crucial de sa carrière, il devrait m'en vouloir de lui plomber son après-midi de repos 3jours avant la tournée. Il devrait me détester de lui apprendre que je ne suis pas digne d'être dans le groupe. Pourtant, il pose sa main sur mes doigts restés crispés sur son pull et les fait lentement desserrer leur prise. Après une tendre caresse, il les fait glisser dans sa main puis m'accompagne au dehors.

«- Et… ta basse..?

- Pas important.

- Mais…? »

Voyant que je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, il s'arrête au milieu de la rue pour ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

« Shou… ma basse est l'une des choses qui me tient le plus à cœur, on est d'accord… elle va rester dans le local et y sera bien. Je la retrouverai demain matin… Mais tu vois, s'il y a quelque chose qui m'est précieux, c'est bien toi. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à ces mots. Précieux…? Comme une pierre… précieuse? Avant que je ne lui pose davantage de questions, il m'entraîne derrière lui.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **I want to be hero

**Auteur: **Alice

**Genre: **Je n'en sais fichtrement rien… Romance?

**Pairing: **Idem… surement un ShouxSaga…

**PARTIE I**

**Le temps où les roses fanent**

**Chapitre 2**

**Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Il ouvre la porte de son appartement, décrétant qu'il souhaite me faire à manger pour midi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment où il veut en venir, alors il rajoute ces phrases:

« Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu maigris à vu d'œil, que tu te laisses dépérir? Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand cuisto, mais je tiens à veiller sur toi. »

Je hausse les épaules dans une sorte d'accord. Quand il est sérieux comme cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner raison. Surtout quand il me regarde avec ses yeux là.

Après avoir posé sa veste sur le canapé, il se dirige directement dans la cuisine. Je le suis lentement, sans rien dire. Je le vois sortir deux bols ainsi que des baguettes et des sachets de pâtes instannées. Il rajoute une certaine quantité d'eau dans chaque récipient avant de les mettre au micro-ondes. A ce moment là, il se tourne vers moi et m'invite à m'assoir. Une fois fait, il repart dans ses placards pour m'apporter quelques minutes après un verre de menthe à l'eau. Comment a-t-il su que j'adorai ça...? Je le regarde un peu inquiet. Il me semble vraiment différent de ces derniers jours...

Il revient avec nos deux bols. Il en pose un devant moi puis me tends mes baguettes. Mais avant de s'assoir, il semble remarqué qu'il manque quelque chose. Je me demande bien ce qu'il cherche au fin fond de son tiroir, et j'ai la réponse losqu'il laisse glisser une paille dans mon grand verre de menthe. J'esquisse un sourrire timide.

"Voilà pour mon nain...Maintenant, essaie de manger un peu..."

Je sais qu'il se donne beaucoup de mal, mais... je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi tant d'attention, pourquoi tant d'efforts? Je ne mérite pas tout ça... Et je mérite encore moins qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ferait-il tout ça, s'il ne s'inquiètait pas pour moi...? Il n'a pas vraiment de bonnes raisons que de tenter de sauver l'intégrité du groupe...

Oui, ça doit être pour cela qu'il se donne autant de mal, jusqu'à assortir la paille à ma menthe... Pourquoi d'autre?

J'approche la paille de mes lèvres pour aspirer un peu de boisson. J'espère que ça va me donner assez de force pour manger... Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un véritable repas... Mais je n'ai pas envie de me nourir. Je ne mérite pas de faire...

Je ne sais plus faire quoique ce soit pour moi-même. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Alors pourquoi me nourir...?

Saga fixe avec insistance mes lèvres qui pince légèrement la paille. Pourquoi détaille-t-il autant mes faits et gestes...? Il s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas? Il souhaite être là pour faire face aux difficultés qui pourraient survenir.

"Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi de manger, mais... je ne te demande pas d'avaler l'intégralité du bol! Essaie juste de manger un peu; d'accord?"

Il a compris que je tentais de fuir le moment fatidique de me nourir en plongeant mon nez dans ma menthe à l'eau. Enfin soit... ça semble réellement lui tenir à coeur, alors autant essayer. Et puis... c'est pour lui que je le fais, non pour moi. C'est différent, non?

Je délaisse mon verre pour attraper mes baguettes. Ces dernières tremblent entre mes doigts nerveux. Je sais que je peux le faire, je lui dois bien ça...

J'ai réussi à avaler ma première bouchée que j'ai mâché consencieusement. Ceci dit, je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour moi... C'est un geste si simple qui se transforme en véritable épreuve... C'est compliqué de devoir se battre contre soit même, contre son envie d'auto-destruction. Cependant, le regard suprotecteur de Saga m'encourage à persévérer. Mais c'est sans compter ma nervosité qui me fait perdre le contrôle de mes mains. Mes baguettes tombent en rebondissant sur le bol.

Je soupire tout en les récupérant. Saga qui n'a pas encore touché à ses propres pâtes m'enlève doucement

les baguettes des mains. Il se lève pour s'approcher de moi et s'installe à mes côtés.

"- Saga, je sais encore me nourir!!

- Je sais... Mais tu es également trop nerveux. Je ne te prends pas en pitié, loin de là. Je souhaite juste te soutenir dans cette épreuve."

Je soupire... Je n'aime pas vraiment cette situation où je ne peux plus rien contrôler... Mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas totalement tord. Me voyant quelque peu perdu, il apporte la paille jusqu'à ma bouche. J'entrouve légèrement les lèvres pour boire un peu de ce liquide réconfortant.

"Je sais que c'est pas facile de faire quelque chose pour soit quand on ne se supporte plus... Mais malgré tout ce que tu penses Shou, moi, j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi pour avancer. Alors si tu te laisses mourir à petit feu, c'est comme si tu me blessais volontairement."

Je comprends où il veut en venir alors je fais la moue. Puis il prend mon bol entre ses mains pour commencer à me nourir. Il réussit d'ailleurs à me faire avaler près de la moitié; je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Une fois le repas terminé, il range rapidement la cuisine pour m'accompagner dans le salon. Là, il m'installe sur le canapé pour s'assoir à mes côtés. Je sais que l'explication qui va suivre risque d'être compromentante vis-à-vis de moi... Mais il faut bien rendre des comptes à ses collègues, non?

"- Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il se passe.

- Je n'arrive plus à écrire.

- Oui, ça, je le sais déjà.

- Mais alors...?

- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce que tu ressens exactement; les sentiments que tu éprouves.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que je suis perdu... Dans le fond, je me demande pourquoi tu fais tout ça, pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal... Et puis... Je ne suis pas capable.

- Pas capable de quoi...?

- De tout, de rien. D'écrire, entre autre.

- Bien sur que tu en es capable, sinon tu n'aurais pas écris toutes ces chansons!

- Oui, mais... écrire, ça n'est pas comme avoir la capacité de jouer d'un instrument, c'est..

- Différent? Je ne crois pas... Tu as la capacité de tracer des lettres sur du papier, j'ai la capacité de gratter un médiator sur des cordes. Mais tu sais, composer une mélodie et ainsi la jouer, ça ne se fait pas avec une soit-disante 'capacité'/. C'est comme exprimer des sentiments pour en faire une chanson ça se fait avec ça."

En disant ces mots, il pose sa main sur mon torse, à l'emplacement même où mon coeur bat. Ce dernier s'accélère frénétiquement.

"- Et si ce ça ne fonctionne pas...?

- C'est qu'il est malade..."

Je me renfrogne. Comment soigner quelque chose qui nous dépasse...? Comment comprendre que l'on a quelque chose à l'intérieur, qui ne fonctionne plus... Alors que ce même mal n'est même pas matériel? Quand on a une grippe ou une angine, on prend des médicaments. Mais dans ce genre de situation, que faut-il faire?

"- Dis-moi ce qui t'as fait tant souffrir...

- Je ne sais pas... Megumi m'a plaqué 2 jours avant nos fiançailles, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, je me sens trop seul. Inutile."

Je déblatère tout d'une seule tirade. Je m'étonne moi-même d'en parler si librement.

"- Comment ça Megumi t'as quitté 2jours avant...? Tu allais te fiancer?

- Oui... j'allais vous inviter le jour même où elle m'a plaqué. Ca s'était un peu décidé au dernier moment mais... J'en avais vraiment envie. Je ne sais plus des raisons exactes, mais... Je sais juste qu'elle trouvait que je n'étais pas assez là pour elle et elle m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle me trompait depuis belle lurette.

Mais tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Si elle m'a trompé, c'est parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.

- Arrête!"

Il me défit du regard. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas quand je dénigre...

"- Quand elle a commencé à flirter avec toi, elle connaissait ta situation! Donc elle savait très bien que tu ne serais pas là tous les soirs, à compter des tournées et des semaines d'enregistrement. Et ta soit-disante absence ne justifie en rien ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle n'avait pas à te tromper et encore moins à te faire ça 2 jours avant vos fiançailles. Tu m'avais dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point trash...

Pour Megumi, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est elle qui ne te méritait pas. Tu étais très attentionné et très ouvert envers elle. Mais s'il te plait Shou.. te laisse pas pourir pour c'te nana, bien que tu aies imaginé fonder un foyer avec elle.

- Tu as sans doute raison...De toute manière, avec le temps, je crois que je commence à me faire à l'idée."

Je soupire de lassitude. Il a peut-être raison comme il a peut-être tord. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... je ne sais même plus qui je suis réellement. Le chanteur d'Alice Nine...? C'est cela mon statut?

"- Qu'entends-tu pas 'vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble'..?

- Vous, les Alice Nine. Comme si je n'en faisais pas partie ou que je ne voulais pas me joindre à vous. Comme si je n'existais pas... Tu me diras, je ne dois pas être une assez bonne compagnie...

- Shou... si on ne t'invitait pas, c'est parce que tu t'isolais tout seul.

- Hum... facile à dire.

- Non, je suis sérieux. Les autres aussi sinquiètent pour toi depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais ils ne savent pas vraiment comment t'aider, ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne viens pas nous chercher. C'est vexant, dans le fond... On te voit te détruire, mais tu ne solicites pas notre aide... Nous ne sommes pas avant tout tes amis?

Regarde, même ce matin, tu as commencé à m'envoyer bouler alors que je ne voulais que te parler...

- Oui, mais j'ai cru que c'était Nao qui voulait...

- Te faire un breef' sur ton comportement de ce matin...? Mais tu sais Shou, lui aussi sinquiète pour toi. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est celui qui s'inquiète le plus avec moi. Mais Nao n'a pas ma patience... D'autant plus qu'il a énormément de pression étant le lead... Alors ouais, il est chiant avec ses impératifs, mais d'un autre côté, tu ne nous décroches pas un seul mot durant les répètes. Tu chantes et... tu pars.

- J'ai juste rien à dire...

- Bien sur que tu en as des choses à dire! Comme 'je vais mal, j'ai besoin de vous!'. Ou ne serait-ce que 'je veux venir avec vous'. Mais tu ne te donnes aucune chance Shou.

- Comment ça aucune chance...?

- Pour t'en sortir."

Je réalise qu'il n'a pas totalement tord dans son raisonnement... C'est vrai que les autres ont pas mal changé dernièrement, avec moi. Ils ne me parlent plus comme avant et s'adonnent aux messes basses. Mais...

"- Ecoute, là, on ne peut pas dire que tu pètes la forme, on est bien d'accord...Mais qu'aimerais-tu faire dans un avenir proche et/ou lointain?

- Je ne sais pas... Rien...?

- Tu aimes chanter, non?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes Alice Nine?

- Oui.

- Alors reste avec nous. Parce que je suis d'accord avec les autres sur un point: Alice Nine sans toi, ça serait plus Alice Nine. Alice Nine, c'est nous cinq. Alors s'il te plait... Prends en compte que moi aussi, je ne veux pas te perdre."

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **I want to be hero

**Auteur: **Alice

**Genre: **Je n'en sais fichtrement rien… Romance?

**Pairing: **Idem… surement un ShouxSaga…

**PARTIE I**

**Le temps où les roses fanent**

**Chapitre 3**

**Alice Nine est avant tout un groupe.**

Je me réveille doucement; quelques rayons du soleil venant me chatouiller les yeux. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnait distraitement la chambre de Saga. La chambre de... Saga?!

Je me relève vivement, trop pour mon crâne lourd de fatigue. L'afflux sanguin est trop faible pour subvenir à mes besoins, ma vue se brouille quelques instants. Je secoue nerveusement de la tête pour retrouver une vision normale, tandis que les événements de la veille me revienne en mémoires.

Il ne s'est rien passé... Ouf.

On a discuté une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur ma situation.. Et puis aussi la quasi-totalité de la soirée. On en a conclu que j'avais besoin d'aide; qu'il fallait à tout prix que je change d'atmosphère pour me reconstruire. Mais... à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas vraiment possible de le réaliser. Le groupe possède des impératifs comme la tournée; je dois malheureusement m'y tenir.

On a fini devant un drama niais sur la 6. Et je crois me souvenir de m'être endormi devant, puisque je ne me souviens ni de la fin de l'épisode, ni de m'être couché dans ce pieu. Curieux, mon regard détaille un peu plus le lit dans lequel je me trouve. Pourquoi est-ce que les draps sont repliés à mes côtés, comme si quelqu'un venait de se lever? Saga?

A ce moment là, je décide de me lever. Je crois que j'ai trop réfléchis hier, j'ai un mal de crâne permanent et généralisé. Je cherche Saga vers la cuisine d'où provient une certaine agitation.

"Merdeeee!"

Je rentre dans la pièce, me trouvant nez à nez avec un bassiste au bord de l'angoisse. Armé d'un couteau, il tente frénétiquement de récupérer un toast entrain de brûler dans le grille pain. Sur la table, un ensemble de toasts grillés, bien trop grillés, s'empile tant bien que mal.

"- Han... Saga, tu devrais pas t'acharner comme ça...

- Il faut que tu manges, alors tu mangeras!"

Il semble déterminer à me nourir... Soit, si ça lui fait plaisir. Je ramasse d'une main peu convaincue l'un des toasts trainant sur la table. Je l'amène à la hauteur de mes yeux pour l'observer davantage.

"C'est ça que tu souhaites me faire avaler...? Avec la dose de carbone grillé présent sur ce simple toast, tu vas me faire avoir un cancer!"

Il se retourne et observe le dit-toast mis en cause. Je crois qu'il réalise le massacre qu'il vient de faire... Si la ligue de défense des toasts maltraités l'apprenait...!

Il regroupe rapidement l'ensemble des bouts de pains cramés pour les jetter dans sa grande poubelle puis ouvre un placard et en sort des céréales.

"- Ca te va, ça?

- Oui, oui... Très bien, si ça te fait plaisir.

- Ca me fait plaisir!

- Oui, enfin, c'est bien parce que c'est mangeable..."

Je m'attaque alors à mon bol de céréales pour enfants... Je souris intérieurement en imaginant Saga prendre ses petits-déjeuner avec ces petites boules de maïs soufflées et recouvertes de miel. D'ailleurs, parlant du bassiste, il repart rapidement dans le couloir.

"Tu déjeunes pas avec moi...?"

Pas de réponse. Je l'entends s'afférer un peu plus loin. Je parie qu'il recherche une partition pour la répétition de ce matin... Toujours à la dernière minute!

"Pas le temps Shou! J'emporterai un machin à grignoter sur le chemin... Faut qu'on décolle dans dix minutes sinon Nao va nous tomber dessus!"

Je regarde l'horloge présente dans sa cuisine! Effectivement, on a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps devant nous! Je me dépêche alors, pour terminer mon bol en vitesse et peut-être faire un brin de toilette?

J'ai vu que Saga était déjà habillé, et moi...?

Il réapparaît dans la cuisine, des fringues à la main. Je vois qu'il a pensé à la même chose que moi: il faut que je me change, je ne supporte plus celles que je porte. J'ai dormi avec, j'ai besoin de fraicheur.

"Tient, ça devrait t'aller...!"

Je le remercie tout en récupérant les habits et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je n'ai que dix minutes pour me doucher, autant dire que je ne prends pas vraiment la peine de découvrir la salle de bain de mon hôte, et encore moins les fringues qu'il m'a prêté! Ceci dit, tout en éliminant les traces de savon qui glissent sous le jet d'eau, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir timidement.

" J'ai oublié un truc, je fais que passer."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, je me sens rougir. Comme un collégien, je me recroqueville légèrement sur moi-même jusqu'à ce que j'entende Saga refermer la porte derrière lui puis un grand vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte. Et maintenant que je suis persuadé d'être vraiment seul dans la pièce, je me trouve ridicul, les bras serrés contre mon torse. J'arrête alors l'eau puis sort rapidement tout en attrapant une serviette.

Tout en m'habillant, je repense à ma gêne. Je suis vraiment débile. Saga n'a pas que ça à faire que de me mater dans une douche! D'autant plus que les portes opaques de cette fameuse douche étaient totalement fermées!

Des fois, je ne comprends pas moi-même mes propres réactions...

Une fois habillé, je retrouve Saga dans le salon qui referme une chemise de partitions. Il a finalement réussi à mettre la main dessus! Mieux vaut tard que jamais...

Il lève les yeux vers moi tout en attrapant sa veste. Il me tend ensuite la mienne puis s'approche de moi pour replacer deux trois de mes mèches rebelles.

"- T'es même pas coiffé...

- C'est toi qui a dit que Nao nous tomberait dessus.

- C'est vrai."

Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous retrouvons devant le local de répétition. On retrouve alors l'ensemble du groupe qui nous attend déjà de pied ferme. Hiroto et Tora sont surpris de nous voir arriver ensemble, Nao esquisse juste un sourire stressé. La tournée qui approche ne lui réussit pas. D'autant plus qu'Hiroto ne semble pas en grande forme non plus.

"- On a un peu de retard, on est désolé.

- Depuis quand tu sors avec notre nain?"

Le bassiste fusille Tora du regard. Il n'apprécie pas qu'il m'appelle par ce surnom que lui seul utilise. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris d'où lui était venu cette idée de m'appeler 'nain' sachant que j'ai quelques centimètres de plus que lui... Mais soit, il semblerait que ce terme est affectif venant de lui, alors je le prends comme tel.

"- Sache que je ne sors pas avec lui, je l'ai juste hébergé pour la soirée.

- Hum... ça, c'est ce qu'on dit!"

Je fronce les sourcils face à cette scène de taquinerie. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre où veut en venir Tora, ni la réaction de notre bassiste. Pourquoi s'énerver juste pour ça...?

Heureusement, Nao est là pour calmer la situation en tendant la basse abandonnée la veille à son propriétaire.

"Kai est passé en fin de soirée pour nous encourager pour la tournée, il me l'a déposé."

Saga hoche de la tête avec reconnaissance même s'il n'y a que Nao qui semble avoir compris le comportement du bassiste. Les deux guitaristes, toujours fourrés ensemble, restent un peu dans le flou. Ca doit tout simplement les dépasser de voir quelqu'un 'abandonner' sa basse.

Je frissonne de froid. Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour penser rester en tee-shirt... Je me retourne alors vers Saga pour lui demander ses clés de voiture.

"J'ai oublié mon pull dans ta voiture et j'ai pas chaud."

Il hoche de la tête tout en m'indiquant sa veste posé sur le bord d'une chaise. Je sors alors rapidement du local pour aller chercher le dit pull. Quelle idée d'avoir laissé le pull qu'il m'a prêté dans sa voiture? Je ne peux pas répéter avec ma veste, elle est beaucoup trop encombrante!

Je retrouve rapidement le dit pull et fait demi-tour pour rejoindre mon lieu de travail quand j'entends le groupe parler à mon sujet.

"- Il va pas au mieux non, il semble en dépression.

- Tu penses que ça peut attendre la tournée?

- Si on est là pour lui, je ne pense pas que la tournée lui soit néfaste. Il aime son travail, juste qu'il n'arrive plus à écrire.

- Et dire qu'on pensait qu'il faisait la gueule...

- Tu as pensé qu'il faisait la gueule Tora! Ca n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde!

- Et donc, en clair, tu t'es occupé de lui depuis hier midi?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui... Mais il a vraiment besoin d'Alice Nine.

- Je vois. Et par rapport à toi...? Tu le vis comment...?

- Comment ça...?"

J'entends Saga hésiter face à la question de notre leader. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs savoir de quoi il parle.

"- Et bien... Avec tes sentiments pour lui, tu gères ça comment...?

- Avec l'épisode Megumi, il n'est pas près pour ce genre de nouvelles."

Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Je n'aime pas entendre ce prénom, Megumi. Et puis... Cela veut dire quoi, dans le fond? 'Avec tes sentiments pour lui...? Nao semble au courant, mais les deux guitaristes tombent des nues, réclamant des explications.

"- Comment ça, tu as des sentiments pour Shou? Depuis quand t'as des vues sur lui?!

- Si tu étais un peu plus concentrés sur les autres membres du groupe et non que sur ton petit protégé, tu en apprendrais des choses mon cher Tora!"

Des sentiments pour moi...? Mais quel genre de sentiments...? Pourquoi ne serai-je pas près...? Je ne comprends pas grand chose de cette conversation, et encore moins de la tournure des choses. Mon mal de crâne commence à refaire surface, alors je respire un bon coup et entre dans la pièce, comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

" - Comment ça mon protégé? J'y peux rien s'il y a deux guitaristes dans ce groupe, et qu'ils apprécient de travailler ensemble!

- C'est animé ici, que se passe-t-il?"

Je tente d'être le plus innocent possible, mais si je peux grapiller quelques informations de plus, autant tenter le coup! Tora s'empresse de me répondre.

"- Oh rien; Saga a juste des vues sur quelqu'un... Et il m'accuse d'avoir des vues sur Hiroto..

- Non, ça n'est pas cette version! Tora m'accuse d'être sorti avec toi, à tord, alors que je ne fais que dire la vérité concernant nos deux guitaristes!

- On bon, on se calme! Maintenant que Shou est là, on va pouvoir commencer la répétition!"

Nao est vraiment stressé à l'idée que l'on plante notre premier live; il n'a pas vraiment tord. Dans l'état actuel du groupe, la cohésion n'est pas vraiment à son rendez-vous. D'autant plus que le travaille n'est ainsi pas au rendez-vous. Cependant, Hiroto réclame 5minutes supplémentaires. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Les autres mettent quelques minutes avant de réagir et je ne comprends pas moi-même ce geste. Pourtant, le reste du groupe semble avoir perçu le message et ils s'approchent à leur tour.

"T'inquiète pas Shou. On te laissera pas tomber. On est avant tout un groupe."

Je sais Hiroto... Et pas n'importe quel groupe. On est les Alice Nine.

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

I Want To Be Hero.

PARTIE I  
Le temps où les roses se fanent

Chapitre 4  
Parce que je vis sur scène.

Notre premier live est annoncé... Les spots sur la scène sont éteinds, tandis que la musique d'intro commence à se faire entendre. Nous sommes là, dans le noir, attendant notre tour pour lancer le show. Mais ce dernier n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite. Je préfère faire comme si...

Nous répétons une dernière fois, et cette fois-ci, nous le faisons dans la salle où nous acceuillerons notre public. Les cris des fans me manquent... Les spots lumineux aussi. Mais après tout, ça n'est qu'un avant goût. Alors je ferme les yeux au son de la première note d'Hiroto, et je m'imagine entouré de cette frénésie habituelle lors de nos concerts. Les cris sont là, les applaudissements aussi... Et mon coeur s'emballe, laissant mon esprit totalement emprunt par la musique. C'est à moi, maintenant, de prendre place au centre de cette scène. Alors, tout en laissant ma tête aller légèrement en arrière, je chante avec joie, coeur, et passion...

Parce que je suis le chanteur des Alice Nine. Et que j'aime ça.

La chanson se termine plus vite que convenu, Nao souhaitant passer sur un morceau plus compliqué... Et puis notre répétition n'est qu'une balance de plus. Il n'est pas prévu que l'on refasse toute la set-list, mais juste que l'on revoit certains enchaînements. Pourtant, je prends un réel plaisir à être là, pieds nus sur cette scène, face à cette salle déserte.

Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants, entre deux chansons. Je remets le micro sur son support avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Hiroto me tend une bouteille d'eau, tout sourire. Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir de me voir comme cela, à prendre autant de plaisir. Je m'étonne moi-même à répondre à son sourire, puis j'attrape sa bouteille. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retourne pour apercevoir l'air rassuré de notre leader.

'' J'avais peur que tu ne te sentes pas bien Shou... mais je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta voix.''

Ses doigts se ressèrent autour de mon épaule. C'est sa façon à lui de me donner un peu de courage pour affronter la foule du soir même. Nao sait que cela n'est pas facile pour un chanteur de faire le show... Car la communication entre un groupe et son public repose en grande partie sur ses épaules...

Mais, dans le fond, j'aime bien cela. Voir tous ses visages ravis d'assister à notre concert, c'était ce que nous avions tous rêvés depuis tellement longtemps. Et puis maintenant, j'ai l'habitude.

La répétition reprend, et mon regard croise celui de Saga, contrarié. Je sens mon coeur se serrer sur lui-même et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon corps réagit de la sorte. Je ne me souviens pas non plus depuis quand je suis si pertubable par un simple regard.

Pourquoi est-ce que Saga qui a tellement fait pour moi m'en veut au point d'avoir des yeux si noirs...? Qu'ai-je fais pour le blesser, je ne comprends pas...

Nous nous retrouvons tout le temps, dès que nous le pouvons, à parler de tout, et de rien... Et j'avoue que ces moments passés en sa compagnie me font le plus grand bien. J'ai l'impression de me construire à nouveau, de reprendre lentement mais surement pied. Parce qu'il m'accepte comme je suis et que...

Mais bordel, pourquoi n'ai-je pas démarré alors qu'il fallait que j'entame le couplet...? Confus, je commence à mon deuxième vers, tentant de faire comme si j'étais trop perturbé par autre chose... Mais oui, c'est cela. Le comportement froid et distant de Saga me perturbe. Pire que ça, il me contrarie.

Je réalise à ce moment là que je ne lui ai pas accordé un seul regard, un seul mot durant la dernière pause... Nous qui avions pour habitude de prendre un café ensemble, je n'ai pas... Je suis trop con. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je pourrai au moins le remercier en étant son ami. En étant juste là.

Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi il s'est sentit trahis...

Tout en reprenant mon chant avec le refrain, les dernières images de la scène illuminée me revinrent en mémoire. Et je préfère me concentrer uniquement sur la musique, les fans imaginaires dans ma tête, et mon chant. Fermant les yeux, je sens une nouvelles fois l'adrénaline danser lentement dans mes veines. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux avant de m'amuser avec Hiroto et Tora qui danse tout en jouant. Je saute sur place, faisant de grands gestes. J'ai cette impression de voler, et j'entends presque la voix des fans qui reprennent en choeur le refrain.

Je cours vers Nao, passant derrière lui et le faisant chanter à son tour dans le micro, puis je repars vers la droite de la scène... Saga reste concentré sur ses accords de basse et son jean trop grand pour lui qui retombe légèrement sur ses hanches. Je m'approche lentement derrière lui, tout en chantant, avant de venir coller mon torse contre son dos. Mes mains baladeuses tirèrent sur son tee-shirt avant de glisser lentement sur la peau douce de ses hanches. Ce contact m'électrise littéralement, et je ne sens presque plus mes jambes qui me portent difficilement. Je vois Saga, étonné d'un tel fan-service en absence de fan, avant de se laisser faire. Je me détache finalement de lui, comme j'était venu, avant de repartir au centre de la scène.

Nao joue le dernier rythme annonçant la fin de la chanson. Nous l'avons joué en entier, et j'ai tellement aimé la chanter. J'adore son entrain et la bonne humeur qui s'en dégage. J'aime vraiment à l'interpréter.

Notre leader nous remercie finalement, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu si détendu. Il adresse ensuite un clin d'oeil à Saga qui s'est également détendu, maintenant très anthousiaste.

Moi... je suis les deux guitaristes dans les loges pour récupérer mes affaires avant de repartir à l'hotel. Mais je traîne un peu trop longtemps. Les autres sont déjà partis, sauf Saga. Il pose ses yeux sur moi, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il a tant d'étincelles dans ses yeux. Il s'approche lentement de moi, avant de poser sa main contre ma joue. Je le laisse faire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il fait, ni ce que je souhaite. Mais ce contact est agréable, doux, chaud, réconfortant. Alors je laisse ses doigts glisser lentement jusqu'à ma nuque. Ses lèvres s'approchent de moi, et je réalise la réelle situation dans laquelle je suis. Les mots que j'avais entraperçu il y a quelques jours à propos de ses sentiments envers moi prennent toute leur importance. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, avant que je me recule vivement de l'emprise de Saga.

''Ano... ''

Saga ne comprends pas mon comportement, et ne sait que faire, sa main étant restée en l'air, dans le vide. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me prend. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai joué avec le feu, et surtout avec lui... Pourquoi ai-je fait ce fanservice en plein milieu d'une balance...?

Pourquoi ai-je fait ce fanservice avec lui, alors que je me doutais qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup...?

Je suis trop con.

Ne savant que faire face à ma propre connerie, mon premier réflexe et de tenter de m'enfuir. Alors j'attrape rapidement ma veste et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais c'était sans compter l'agilité du bassiste qui me rattrape. Je sens sa main agripper fortement mon bras.

'' A quoi tu joues?!''

Je ne sais pas... Saga, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, et encore moins ce que j'ai envie de faire. Je ne sais plus ce que me dit ma tête, et encore moins mon coeur. Comment dire...? Je suis dans le brouillard complet. Comme si les signaux biologiques en moi s'annulaient quelque part, étant trop contradictoires pour se comprendre...

Bordel, Saga, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te le dire...?

J'ai beau planter mon regard désolé dans le tient rempli de colère, je n'arrive pas à formuler un seul mot. Et je vois ta colère monter encore plus face à mon silence.

Saga serre davantage sa main autour de mon bras, me poussant légèrement. Je sens mon dos percuter doucement le mur froid avant qu'il ne s'approche encore plus de moi. Il est furieux que je joue avec lui, et je crois comprendre la douleur qu'il doit ressentir. Le coeur qui s'emballe, s'envole, et qui s'écrase sans donner de préavis, se brisant en milles morceaux. Et plus il tombe de haut... plus cela fait mal.

Je me demande à cet instant pourquoi je lui fais cela. Ca ne me ressemble pas.

Son visage s'approche une nouvelle fois du mien, mais je ne peux pas bouger étant coincé entre son corps et le mur. Ses lèvres se retrouvent près de mon oreille.

''Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir...''

Son ton n'est pas menaçant, juste désespéré ou emprunt quelque peu de colère. Mais cette colère ne semble pas tournée vers moi, mais plutôt vers lui. Nous avions tellement parlé de ce que je souhaitais être. Il me l'avait demandé tellement de fois 'que veux-tu réellement être. Au fond de toi, qui es tu?'

Je sais, Saga, que je suis le seul à pouvoir trouver la réponse à tout cela, mais toi et moi...

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir sû un jour.

Je sens sa main se déserrer lentement de mon bras, et son corps chaud se détacher du mien. Il détourne le regard pour ne pas me voir partir, ni croiser mes yeux. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas avoir à affronter la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes mis l'un et l'autre. Je ne veux pas le perdre...

Et l'absence de son corps me manque terriblement.

Suis-je attiré par lui, ou par le fait que cela est nouveau pour moi?

Est-ce que j'apprécie réellement Saga, ou est-ce le fait de trouver des bras aimant qui fait que j'aime être à son contact?

Toutes ces questions sans réponse... il faut que je les élucide avant ce soir. Pour lui, qu'il sache où aller, si je peux le faire espérer. Mais... moi et les garçons...

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé... Je ne sais pas si je peux...

Perturbé par le dernier incident, je me dirige lentement vers la porte pour sortir. Là, j'entends la voix de Saga retenant un sanglot s'excuser d'un simple 'pardonne-moi Shou'.

Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'excuse. Je crois avoir ma part de responsabilité. J'ai cherché.

Je suis trop con.

Une fois rentré à l'hotel, je me suis enfermé dans notre chambre. Et oui, comble de tout, je partage ma chambre avec Saga... C'est Nao qui nous a répartis dans les différentes chambres et... avec le recule, je crois qu'ils le savent tous. Et moi qui tombe des nues sans vraiment le faire.

Je crois que dans le fond, je savais que le bassiste m'appréciait plus que ce qu'il voulait me montrer... Mais j'ai fait l'aveugle, pour me laisser plus de temps, et peut-être profiter un peu de la situation.

Dans le fond, oui, j'apprécie la présence de Saga. Lorsqu'il n'est pas là, je ressens le manque de sa présence. Et lorsqu'il est à mes côtés, j'ai envie et surtout la force d'aller de l'avant.

Je m'endors rapidement épuisé par toutes ces questions et ces répétitions. Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte. Noa me crie de me dépêcher, que le mini-bus pour nous amener à la salle n'attend plus que nous... Que l'on va être en retard.

Je ne réfléchis pas et attrape ma veste pour le suivre rapidement. Il semble plus inquiet que le matin même, se demandant surement pourquoi je m'étais enfermé une bonne partie de la journée...

Mais il ne me posa pas de question. Pas le temps.

Une fois monté dans le mini-bus, je n'ose pas regardé du côté de la place fétiche de Saga. Je n'ai pas le courage de croiser son regard, pas maintenant... Parce que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais pouvoir lui répondre. Et que mon corps, mon coeur ne supportent pas de le voir triste.

_A suivre._


	5. Chapter 5

I Want To Be Hero.

PARTIE I  
Le temps où les roses se fanent

Chapitre 5  
I want to be your hero.

Les préparations du live se sont réalisées avec entrain pour certains, dans le silence pour d'autres. Je suis resté dans mes pensées, en me maquillant et en m'habillant. Oui, mais je fais tout cela par automatisme, comme il y a de cela 1 mois. Oui, avant que Saga ne s'occupe de moi, j'étais dans ce même état d'absence, cette même léthargie. Alors quoi...? Faut-il que je lui dise 'oui'?

Mais 'oui' à quoi...? A l'aimer, se laisser aimer?

Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, une relation. Encore moins une relation homo.

Bordel, pourquoi cela est-il si compliqué? S'il était une fille, verrai-je la situation différemment?

Surement.

Ok, alors voyons cela sous cet angle. Saga est une fille. Est-ce que je tente?

Putain qu'elle est sexy!

Alors oui, bien sur que je tente!

Saga est un garçon. Est-ce que je tente...?

Mais tenter quoi! Je n'ai plus envie de tenter quoique ce soit. Peut-être pour cela que je ne suis pas tombé dans les bras de mes nombreuses fans. J'aurai pu me taper une groupie par soir, histoire de passer du bon temps.

Mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. Ni le besoin, d'ailleurs.

Alors dire que la 'Saga-fille' est sexy et que c'est ce qui me plait chez elle n'est qu'une connerie de plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma réflexion personnelle. Un gars du staff passe nous informer que nous montons sur scène dans 10minutes. Nous nous retrouvons alors tous en cercle pour nous encourager. Cela fait du bien de retrouver le groupe et d'extérioriser un peu le stress qui monte lentement. Les cris des fans parviennent jusqu'à nous...

On nous attend.

La première session se passe sans encombre. Je suis toujours en mode 'automatique' pour m'éviter de trop penser. J'agis comme j'ai toujours agit. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je dois faire ni comment je dois le faire: je fais mon show, point. Mais quand la première pause arrive, je me rends compte l'état de crise dans lequel je suis, dans lequel il est. Il est ailleurs, le regard dans le vague. Et puis il a loupé quelques accords. Le public n'y a vu que du feu, mais ça ne ressemble pas à mon Saga. Pas lui.

Lors de la deuxième session, les accords incertains de Saga me font perdre le fil. Je n'enlève pas mon sourire des lèvres, ne montrant rien de mon instabilité au public, et je tends mon micro à la foule qui reprend le refrain.

Bordel, comment ai-je fait pour oublier mes propres paroles?!

C'est à cet instant que je comprends que j'ai ma réponse. Qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon... J'ai envie de m'amuser. Je m'approche une nouvelle fois de mon bassiste préféré et lui tend le micro, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne sait que faire, mais sauve les meubles en scandant à son tour le refrain.

J'arrive à lire dans ses yeux une incompréhension totale.

Le public hurle. Mon corps aussi. Il réclame la chaleur de son corps à lui. Je fais alors habilement le tour de Saga pour coller mon torse à lui, comme quelques heures auparavant. Je reprends mon couplet et je tends à nouveau le micro au bassiste pour qu'il conclu avec le refrain.

Nao provoque une pause plus rapide que prévue. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans les loges. Je vois Saga assis dans un coin, perdu. Tora est à ses côtés, il tente de le faire revenir à la réalité. Mon sang bouillone dans mes veines. De quel droit ce foutu grateu intervient dans notre relation? De quel droit se permet-il de le réconforter?!

Ma colère n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer que Nao et Hiroto me tombent dessus, me secouant légèrement. Je suis entrain de bousiller ce foutu live. Et d'après eux, si je ne me reprends pas tout de suite, je vais avoir des comptes à rendre à l'ensemble du groupe.

Ils comprennent que j'ai certains problèmes dans ma vie privée et veulent bien m'en faire crédit.

Oui, mais à une condition: laisser Saga en dehors de ça.

Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça.

D'après eux; bien entendu.

Mais qu'en savent-ils, hein?

Que savent-ils de mes sentiments, de mes états d'âmes...?

Que savent-ils de ma dépendance envers Saga...?

Rien.

Je détourne mon attention de mes deux collègues. Je suis emprunt d'une rage envers leurs propos, mais je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent et paniquent devant le désastre que nous offrons à notre public.

Vous inquiétez pas les gars...

S'il le faut, je quitterai le groupe.

Si je nuis autant à Saga et donc à Alice nine., je partirai.

Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de grimper.

Parce que je tiens trop à vous pour vous faire ça.

Hiroto et Nao continue à hausser la voix contre moi, et le ton monte davantage lorsqu'ils me voient totalement insensible à leur propos. Non, je me détourne simplement et surement de leur règlement de compte pour m'approcher de Saga. Il fixe le bout de ses chaussures tandis que Tora, un bras autour de ses épaules, lui parle toujours. C'est le guitariste qui me calcule en premier et qui relève la tête vers moi. Là, Nao semble comprendre mes actes et je sens son regard noir sur m nuque.

« Shou... J'te jure que si tu touches un cheveux de Saga... »

Je ne relève même pas sa réplique froide. Je m'adresse directement à mon bassiste, lui demandant s'il est possible de lui parler, et ce en privé. Je le vois légèrement surpris d'entendre ma voix si proche de lui. Il relève les yeux lentement, comme un enfant prit en faute. Non, pas prit en faute... un enfant inquiet. A cette constatation, mon coeur se sert contre lui-même.

Mais le regard du bassiste change du tout au tout. Maintenant, il m'offre un regard noir, plein de colère. Il croit que je joue. Pourtant, il me suit dans le couloir et Nao tente de me barrer le chemin. J'attends patiemment qu'il décide de nous laisser discuter en paix. Saga hoche de la tête pour lui assurer que tout se passerait bien, il se déserre.

Une fois dans le couloir, je le vois s'adosser avec non-chalence contre le mur. Il est un bloc de glace. Froid. Distant. Odieux.

Il a raison. Je n'ai pas réellement été correct avec lui. Je suis trop con, c'est bien connu.

Je m'approche alors de lui et plante mon regard dans le sien.

Il faut que je sois assez fort pour l'affronter.

« -Sérieusement, Shou, je ne pensai pas que tu étais si...

- Si quoi? Con...? »

Il sourit à ma réponse, avec un air méprisant. Je sais qu'il le pense, et même si de l'entendre le dire me blesse, il a raison.

« Vas-y, dit le! Si c'est ce que tu penses...! »

Il hausse des épaules, ne souhaitant pas jouer. A vrai dire, il ne semble plus réellement avoir envie de me parler. Il attend juste que je lui dise ce que j'ai à dire, point.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai la réponse à ta question.

- A laquelle...? Celle où tu ne veux pas de moi, ou celle où tu as décidé d'être un salop? »

J'accuse le coup sans rien dire et ne détourne pas le regard du sien. Si je décroche l'espace d'une seconde, je n'y arriverai pas.

« Non, Saga. Celle où tu me demandais qui je voulais être. »

Je vois dans son regard un nouvel intérêt naître à notre discussion, mais il garde son masque de froideur. Il faut que je me lance, même si ça n'est vraiment pas facil. Ceci dit, ça n'a pas dû être facil pour Saga non plus...

« S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai compris au cours de cette dernière journée où tu n'as pas été à mes côtés... c'est que je n'ai aucune envie d'avancer si tu n'es pas là. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir, ni pourquoi je fais tout un patacaisse pour cela. Il s'adoussit alors instantanément, plus par surprise que par joie.

« I want to be hero. »

Je le vois à nouveau froncer des sourcils, la colère commençant à monter à nouveau jusqu'à son nez. Il doit se dire que je le mène littéralement en bâteau, et que si j'ai quelque chose à lui dire qui le concerne, je n'ai cas abréger pour éviter de le faire souffrir. D'ailleurs, je le vois prendre sa respiration avec contrariété pour me répondre, mais je lui coupe la parole.

« Ca sera le prochain titre de notre single. Parce que j'ai décidé d'avancer, d'être quelqu'un. J'ai décidé d'être ton héros, Saga. »

Oui, c'est cela... J'ai décidé d'être ton héros, Saga. Que tu puisses poser les yeux sur moi et ressentir une certaine fierté. Que tu puisses sourire en me regardant chanter.  
Je pose alors ma main gauche sur son torse, juste sur son coeur. Les doigts de ma main libre glissent entre les siens.

Là, je laisse mon corps s'abandonner contre le sien, ma tête venant se déposer sur son épaule.

Il me laisse faire et je sens son bras libre enlacer mon torse.

« Juste le tient. »

_Fin._


End file.
